


This is for making me want you

by marmolita



Series: Trek prompt fills [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punch lands squarely on Hayes's cheek and Malcolm grins to himself. <i>This is for trying to take over my job</i>, he thinks as his fist connects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for making me want you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from tumblr user captainofthenx02, who asked for Mal/Hayes angry fighting.

The punch lands squarely on Hayes's cheek and Malcolm grins to himself. _This is for trying to take over my job_ , he thinks as his fist connects. He blocks, then aims a kick to Hayes's legs. _This is for questioning my orders._ Hayes lands a punch and Malcolm reels back, but recovers quickly and lashes out again with an uppercut. _This is for making me look bad in front of the crew. This is for being a better marksman than me._

Malcolm manages to knock Hayes's legs out from under him, but Hayes pulls some kind of martial arts move to bring Malcolm down with him and they end up grappling on the floor. Hayes's face is so close, and Malcolm can feel the heat of his body, sweating from their fight. It sends an uncomfortable twinge through his gut and straight into his groin. He gets a knee up and an elbow into Hayes's stomach, then regains his footing while Hayes tries to recover.

They fight their way down the hall, and Malcolm pulls out a move he's been saving for a special occasion, knocking Hayes back to the floor. _This is for making me want you so much._

Hayes stares up at him, breathing heavily, and Malcolm glories in the admiration in Hayes's eyes. "What was that?" Hayes asks.

"It's a little Klingon move I picked up," Malcolm replies, readying himself for another round. Hayes squares off across from him, and there's electricity when their eyes meet. They start to move, and Malcolm's not sure whether he's going to hit Hayes again or kiss him, when--

_"Tactical alert. Senior officers to their posts."_

"Guess we'll have to continue this later," Hayes says. Malcolm can't trust himself to say anything; he turns and heads for his post, and tries to pretend he's not running away.


End file.
